(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary skate blade for attachment to a skate blade already secured to a skate boot, and preferably, but not exclusively, to an auxiliary ice skate blade which is substantially longer than the blade which is secured to the boot.
(b) Description of Prior Art
It is known affix auxiliary devices over an ice skate blade to permit the ice skate to be converted into a shoe lower surface whereby one can walk with the skate blade on floor surfaces or other surfaces without damage to the surface. Also, ski type runner attachment devices are known for securement to the skate blade support to convert the skate blade into a ski surface for displacing oneself on snow.